Cajun on a Mission
by Skyler MacRae
Summary: Remy LeBeau has been alone for two years, since Rogue left. Now what happens when someone else finally catches his eye? Bad summary, better story, I swear.


**Cajun on a Mission**

_Hello there, readers. I love the support that you guys give me by just reading my stories. Reviews are always nice, so please, if you like the story or if you don't like it, whatever is absolutely fine. This is a fanfic between our very favorite Ragin' Cajun and my own OC, Rose (not based on the Twilight Rosalie, I just like the name). I'll give my music playlist for this fiction at the very end of the chapter. Thanks again for reading. I hope you like it._

_Let's begin, shall we…_

Remy strolled down the streets of his beloved New Orleans, looking at people who walked by him. His hands were in his pocket, eyes glowing as they always did. It had been two years since he had returned to New Orleans, starting when he took Rogue, but she had left and he had stayed. Jean-Luc was safe, well, as safe as he could be without Remy looking over his shoulder all the time. Remy had finally rid himself of his foster father.

So, as he strolled down the street, he saw plenty of women, beautiful women, but none of them caught his interest anymore. Ever since Rogue left him, he'd had a problem connecting with anyone other than her, physically or otherwise. He sighed as he walked, his odd colored eyes raked over the pedestrians that walked by him, but only one actually caught his eye.

_Now that's a belle femme, an absolutely belle femme, _Remy thought. She was standing against the wall of one of the buildings, one of her legs propped up against the wall, the other on the ground. She had straight, auburn hair that rested around her chin and partially covered one eye. Her eyes were a deep purple, almost like a plum. Remy stopped in his tracks when he noticed her gentle features and soft smile. Her outfit looked absolutely gorgeous on her. She wore skinny jeans that showed off her _magnifique_ legs, a beautiful black and red corset top that showed off her skinny waist and rather amazing curves, and Converse sneakers. Her

Remy couldn't help but let his jaw drop. He began walking again, but this time walked towards the woman. "_Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle,_" Remy greeted when he reached her. She looked over to him, her purple eyes locked on his red and black ones.

"Good afternoon, _Monsieur_. How can Ah help ya?" she asked her Cajun accent almost as thick as Remy's.

"Ya' name would be a good start," Remy charmed, picking up a piece of her hair and twirling it between two fingers.

She laughed slightly. "You're definitely not shy, are ya?" Remy shook his head in reply. "Rosalie, but some people call me Rose or Rosa," she said. Remy smiled and leaned in close.

"Th't's a _belle_ name, Rose," he replied. She sure as hell captivated him. She was the first one to have that effect since Rogue and Remy hoped that she would be the one to stay.

"Alright, well, what's yo' name, den?" Rose asked, almost challenging him.

"Remy LeBeau," he stated as though it was common knowledge.

Rose smirked. "So yo're the infamous Remy LeBeau. Ah shoulda known," she said, shaking her head at herself. "So wha' did Ah do to get de attention o' the one and only Remy LeBeau?"

Remy chuckled. "Ya didn't have to do much, _chéri_. Ya just stood der and Ah couldn't help but stare," he admitted.

"Well, Remy, dat's good info t' have, but Ah gotta go. Ah'll see y' later, Ah hope," she said, starting to walk off.

"Wait," Remy said, taking hold of her hand lightly. She turned and looked at him, a smile in her purple eyes. "Ya numba?" he asked as though it was a statement.

Rose pulled a small bit of paper from her back pocket. "Got a pen?" she asked. Remy pulled one out of his trench coat and handed it to her. She wrote quickly, holding the paper against the wall. When she finished, she handed the paper and the pen back to him.

"Thanks, _mon doux_, ya can expec' a call from me by de end o' da week," Remy said. He kissed her cheek before walking away in the opposite direction from where she was headed. She stared after him for a second before heading in her intended direction.

"_Mon dieu_," Remy muttered to himself as he walked away. Her number was safely tucked in the pocket of his black jeans and he intended to use it before tomorrow was done, no matter what he said about the end of the week.

_So, here's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you thought, ideas, anything. Message or review, either is accepted. You'll find out more about Rose in the next chapter._

Translations:

_Belle femme_-Beautiful woman

_Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle_-Excuse me, miss

_Monsieur_-Mister

_Belle_-Beautiful

_Chéri_-Darling

_Mon doux_-My sweet

_Mon dieu_-My God

Playlist:

-Into the Night by Santana Featuring Chad Kroeger

-The Kill (Bury Me) by 30 Seconds to Mars

-The City is at War by Cobra Starship

-Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship

-According to You by Orianthi


End file.
